youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady X
, USA |birthday = May 1 |age = 19 |gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Red |height = 5'11" |weight = 145 lbs |blood = B+ |designation = |affiliation = Antithesis |previous affiliation = Parademic Lab |profession = (Cover) |previous profession = Assisstant Scientist |base = |relatives = Dr.Ghoul (Adoptive Father) |mentor = (Program) Dr.Ghoul (Former) |powers = Regeneration Teleportation Super Strength Super Speed |weaknesses = Magic |equipment = Neo X-Suit X-shaped shurikens X-Wrist Blade Adhesive Restraint Constrictive Chain Restraint Electric Gloves Explosive X Omniscope Glasses |first = |voice = }} Lady X (real name Leah Grey) is a Anti-Hero and World renowned Model who resides in . She is the Former assistant and the adoptive daughter of the now notorious Mass Murderous Villain Dr.Ghoul. She is the Leader of the Anti-Hero Group Antithesis. Appearance Leah is an a slim and exotically beautiful young woman with silky ebony long hair that has two long bang covering the sides of her face reaching just below her breasts with the rest of her hair in a single braid down her back. She has sapphire blue eyes, with dark, wide pupils due to The experiments she had to endure and a light skin tone. She is considered to be very beautiful by many people male and female alike, with perky breasts, flawless legs and her very shapely figure people all across the world truly believe her to be one of the most beautiful women alive. During her time as an Assistant Scientist, she wore a black Miniskirt and leggings along with a long sleeved white collared shirt under a white lab coat. As Lady X she wears a Black full body armored suit that has a large ragged Pink X on the chest along with knee length armored gray high heeled boots and long gray armored arm guards with a small pink X on them, Around her waist is a gray utility belt and to hide her identity she wears a skull mask with another ragged pink X on it, to finish off her appearance she dons a Hooded gray Cape. Personality Leah is a very intelligent, seductive, Carefree and Mischievous woman who can at times be a little scary and crazy and can be very competitive, but is still a good sport. She is can also be witty, sarcastic, wild, and fun when she is with her friends but she can be serious when the situation calls for it. She is a great listener, and constantly attempts to analyze people's reactions or reasoning within seconds of meeting or seeing them. She is also a very good liar, but she chooses not to do so unless it is of absolute necessity. Due to her open and friendly nature one find's it very hard hide anything from her or lie to her because even when you do she will dig and snoop or question and pester until she finds the truth. Mab is an amazing friend, one whom you don't want to make mad or she will be forced to humiliate you as she is capable with either violent outbursts or bodily damage when she feels threatened. Beyond her more serious disposition, Leah is something of a trouble-maker, often being one who enjoys causing mischief among her friends and companions, As she is of the exuberant sort, playing games with others, usually at their expense, is quite commonly seen. She is also noted for her great intelligence and wisdom as despite being young has shown to be very wise beyond her years. Coupling with her sharp mind is her cunning way of thinking while one wouldn't think it she is very cunning as she has been noted on numerous occasions to have tricked, Manipulate and on rare occasions control others through the use of well placed words or seduction and has been noted to hold a silk and sharp tongue. Another aspect of her personality is her deep care for her friends and love ones as she is willing to go through anything for them and has even been heard saying she would even walk the path of to hell if it meant keeping all she holds close are safe. She is also a well known jokester as she loves a good prank and is always seen telling jokes. And is noted to be an excellent singer despite her attempt to hide it. Usually, due to her shady habits and great manipulative skills, she often ends up easily lulling others into a false sense of security, either through taking advantage of their low intelligence, trusting natures, or manipulating their emotions, and will then show her true colors when least expected. Among some of her favorite pastimes is making backdoor deals with others, either for the fun of it, to gain some kind of profit, or even both at once. This can range from selling private information or possessions to others, to making secret plans with comrades to ensure the deal's success. This is such a a common habit of Leah's, that her friends has often become wary of her whenever she appears to have hatched a new idea. Coupling her love of dark dealings, Leah has something of a fondness for gambling. This was most obvious when she expressed how she enjoyed her visit to the local gambling stops and casinos. Typically, when not busy with her other hobbies or activities, Leah tends to enjoy making bets out of any competition that comes up. Most of the time however, She tends to gamble money or possessions through more traditional means, such as craps, billiards, card games, or even roulette. Given Leah's willingness to hit below the belt at times, she usually finds a way to turn even a lost bet into a victory. Though whether she gets caught doing so or not usually depends on the people she's with at the time. This habit characterizes Leah so well, much like her other interests, that her friends tend to consider any bets or deals with her to be "deals with the devil." This is somewhat befitting Leah as she rarely shows any hesitation in making low blows when she feels like it. All in all though, given Leah's manipulative skills and unpredictability, people somehow end up forgetting her past transgressions and will continue making bets and deals with her, whether for their own good or not. Another quirk of hers is when caught in the middle of any act, Leah tends to play dumb. Given her manipulative abilities, she tends to know how to get people to sympathies with her the most, depending on whom she talks to. When dealing with males for example, she'll usually try to flirt with them using her great looks and body to get out of any trouble that may arise. History Powers and abilities *'Super Strength': When wearing her Neo X-Suit Leah gains strength far superior to that of the average human being able to loft items, four times her weight with ease, this is due to her suit rather unique ability to use Micro-Technology that enhances the basic human ability however this ability is limited due to the suit being only a proto-type *'Super Speed': Similar to her strength the Neo X-Suit grants Leah the gift of Super Sonic speed being able to go from 0 to 100 in a matter of minutes, however like her strength she can only utilize this ability only a few times due to the muscle strain it causes. *'Regeneration': Due to the experiments she had to endure by her Father, Leah gained the rather unique ability of Regeneration, being able to regrow/Heal any missing or damages limbs in a matter of minutes however due to the rapid regrowth and expanding of her cells caused by the experiments, every time she regrows a missing limb it slightly causes massive strain on the body which limits her ability to regrow anything larger that a hand to once a day. With this ability being her only true Meta-Human like power Leah has begun research on how to effectively utilize this ability. *'Teleportation': After stealing a proto-type teleportation micro-chip from her fathers lab Leah developed wrist bracelet that had the Micro-chip implanted in it granting her the ability of short distance teleportation. Weakness *'Magic': Because of the experiments done on her Leah developed a rather unique weakness to the Arcane Arts/Magic and many items associated with it. Equipment *'Neo X-Suit': The Neo X-Suit is the proto-type replica of the Anti-Hero 's X-suit, however unlike the original suit this one was created from a portion of the Martian and because of that Leah is able to morph it into any clothing she desires with out having to worry about being without the suit. *'X-Wrist Blade': *'Adhesive Restraint': *'Constrictive Chain Restraint': *'Electric Gloves': *'Explosive X': *'Omniscope Glasses': *' ': Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Anti-Hero Category:Human Category:Model Category:Leader Category:Antithesis Member